


Nighttime Comfort

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh and Paul have comfort sex after Hugh wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Nighttime Comfort

Paul isn’t sure what it is that wakes him. Perhaps Hugh jabs him in agitation, perhaps a high-pitched whine from his partner seeps through Paul’s sleep and pulls him back into the waking world, but wake he does. 

It takes several moments for his sleep befuddled mind to piece together where he is; his bed, with who; Hugh. Between Hugh’s death and their separation Paul had spent over a year on his own, and this, having someone share his bed, more importantly who is sharing his bed, is still a newish thing. So it takes a little while for him to make sense of the high-pitched whines and figure out why the mattress is shaking. 

“Lights up, ten percent,” he says softly once it dawns on him. He turns to see exactly what he expected to, Hugh, curled up on his side, his back towards Paul, body jerking in his sleep. 

Paul stays very still. It would be best if Hugh could just sleep through this, most times he does, then in the morning this will just be a bad dream, half-remembered if at all. Yet Paul aches to reach out and touch him, take him in his arms, smooth the deep lines on his face. 

Hugh’s breath hitch and he lets out a chocked sound before burying his face in his pillow. Not sure whether he’s really awake or not Paul remains still. But when Hugh pushes off the covers and swings his legs off the side of the bed and sits on the edge, arms wrapped around his chest in a tight hug, Paul slowly pushes up into sitting position though he doesn’t reach out to touch him as he doesn’t want to startle Hugh. 

“Hugh,” he says softly. 

No response. 

“Hugh,” he says again, a little louder. 

This time Hugh jolts at the sound of his name, freezes, then slowly, so very, very slowly, turns around to face Paul’s gaze. His eyes are wide and filled with fear and his lips shape the word, “Paul,” though no sound escapes them. 

Gently Paul holds out his hand to him. Hugh doesn’t take it but practically launches himself into Paul, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Paul’s neck. Surprised Paul haltingly wraps his own arms around Hugh’s body in a tender hug, feeling how Hugh trembles and begins to rock him back and forth. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “You’re safe, you’re here with me. You’re safe.” 

It’s happened before, Hugh waking from a nightmare and Paul holding until the fear subsides and he stops shaking and they can both fall asleep again, but not tonight. Hugh’s shivers just go on and on, refusing to end. Paul begins to kiss the side of his face, wanting to offer more comfort and hoping it’ll help Hugh. 

Hugh pulls his head back, just enough that he can see Paul and Paul almost rushes to offer an apology, kisses might not be what Hugh had needed, but there’s a silent plea in Hugh’s eyes. 

“What do you need?” Paul asks him. 

“Kiss me,” Hugh whispers. “Kiss me really.” 

Paul tilts his head and presses his lips against Hugh’s. They too are trembling and Paul can feel how Hugh’s breath is hitching as it gusts over Paul’s mouth. Hugh presses in against him, hands coming up to cup Paul’s face and his lips pressing desperately against Paul’s. He feels an old, familiar spark ignite, making his blood run hot. He kisses Hugh back with equal passion and the fire grows hotter when he feels Hugh’s mouth open and let him in. 

Keeping one arm wrapped safely around Hugh’s torso Paul reaches up and cradles the back of Hugh’s head in his hand and lowers them both back onto the bed, side by side, never breaking the kiss. Once they’re both safely down Paul let his hand slide from the back of Hugh’s head, down to cup his jaw. 

It is tempting, so tempting, to just let this run its course, to let that fire carry them both where it will. But they’re still so new together again, all they’ve done is make out on the couch and before sleep, and this might not be what Hugh wants or needs right now, arousal aside. It certainly isn’t how Paul had imagined their second first time. 

So hard though it is Paul pulls back, rubbing his thumb across Hugh’s jawline, smoothing down the short strands of his beard. Hugh’s eyes are closed, wetness clinging between his lashes and his lips slightly parted, wet from the kisses. 

“Hugh?” 

A small frown forms between Hugh’s brows. 

“Hugh, look at me.” 

Hugh’s eyes flutter open, anxious brown eyes meeting Paul’s blue. Paul licks his lips. 

“Tell me what you want, Hugh. What you need from me.” 

“I- I’m not sure,” Hugh says, his voice quivering. 

“Do you want me to hold you?” Paul offers, deciding to start with something simple and innocent. 

Hugh nods. 

“Kiss you?” 

“Yes.” 

“And?” 

He wants but doesn’t want to push, yet can’t forget nor want to ignore the heat in Hugh’s kiss. 

Hugh dips his head, fingers idly tracing patterns on Paul’s back. 

“Sweetheart,” Paul whispers into his ear. “You can ask me. Let me know what I can give you.” When Hugh still says nothing, he gently prods, “Tell me.” 

“I want to feel you,” Hugh whispers, his voice half muffled against Paul’s chest. “I want to feel your hands on my skin, your mouth on mine.” 

Paul presses his lips against the shell of Hugh’s ear. 

“Yes,” he whispers. 

Hugh stirs, turns his head to looks up at Paul, licking his lips uncertainly. 

“Yes,” Paul repeats. “I want to feel you in my hands again, feel your breath against my skin. Let me touch you?” 

When Hugh nods in response Paul gently puts a hand on Hugh’s shoulder, pushes him onto his back and draws his hands down across Hugh’s chest on top of his shirt before sliding them back up under it, feeling the hard, firm muscles and the soft curls of his chest hair. He lets them rest there as he leans up, balancing on his knees placed on each side of Hugh’s hips and kisses Hugh. 

Paul feels Hugh’s hands grab hold of his hips, fingers firmly curling around the bone and restlessly rubbing small circles. He pushes up Hugh’s nightshirt and Hugh arches his back then lifts his head, allowing Paul to take it off him breaking their kisses that are growing hungrier by the second. 

With the shirt out of the way Paul shifts downwards, kissing Hugh’s throat, collar bones and pectoral muscles as he makes his way down to his nipples. He kisses them too, first one then the other, licking them softly after each kiss. There’s soft and very familiar sound from Hugh when he does, one that brings with it a host of memories for Paul along with a desire to make more. 

Hugh reaches up and cups the back of Paul’s head, his fingers tangling in Paul’s hair, not quite holding his head in place but giving the firm indication that Paul should keep up what he’s doing, something Paul is only too happy to oblige with. 

While he lavishes attention on Hugh’s nipples Paul lets his fingers trace idle patters across Hugh’s chest and abdomen, playing with the hair and following the trail it makes down to the waistband of Hugh’s pajama pants. 

Sliding his fingers beneath the waistband he looks up at Hugh and asks, “Yes?” 

Hugh lifts his head from the pillow to look down at Paul, nods and when Paul tugs at the waistband he raises his hips and lets Paul pull them off. 

Paul sits down between Hugh’s spread legs, looking at his fully naked boyfriend in all his glory. He casually runs his hands up and down Hugh’s thighs, feeling the solid muscles flex beneath his fingers as he lets his gaze travel slowly up his body until his eyes locks with Hugh’s. They’re open wide, his gaze so soft, and the trust and wordless request for comfort steals Paul’s breath from his lungs. 

“I love you,” he whispers, barely loud enough for Hugh to hear. 

A tiny, tremulous smile forms on Hugh’s lips and tears brim in his eyes. He says nothing but reaches down and puts one hand over Paul’s tangling their fingers together, brushing his thumbs across the back of Paul’s hand. 

And no words are needed. Paul hears the unspoken, ‘I love you too’. 

Paul raises their joined hands to his lips and kisses first them, then Hugh’s wrist, followed by the soft, smooth skin on the inside of his lower arm, and up his biceps and across the collar bone. He lets his kisses linger against the side of Hugh’s neck, repeatedly brushing his lips across the sensitive skin, delighting in the feel of the bristles of Hugh’s beard, the thrum of his pulse and the soft gasps Hugh utters. 

Hugh wraps his arms around Paul’s torso and pulls Paul down fully against his body. 

“You’re still dressed,” Hugh says softly. 

“Mmmm, if you let go I could do something about that?” 

“No, let me.” 

Letting go, Hugh’s hands slide up the back of Paul’s shirt, pulling it upwards and when Paul briefly breaks his kisses, pulls it over his head, tossing it aside before pulling Paul down against him once again. The feeling of Hugh’s chest, the soft hair against Paul’s naked skin makes Paul shiver with pleasure. 

“Cold?” Hugh asks. 

“Not at all. Just...enjoying.” 

“Enjoying?” 

“Yes. You. All of you. The feel of you.” 

“We should have done this sooner.” 

Paul cups Hugh’s face with one hand. 

“I wasn’t ready,” he says. “Were you?” 

“No.” 

“Then I’m glad we didn’t.” 

Suddenly there’s hesitance in Hugh’s eyes. 

“If you want to wait...,” he says. 

Paul shakes his head. 

“I can’t say this is how I imagined our second, first time, but I want this. I want you. The only thing that could make me want to stop right now is if you feel it’s too soon.” He stretches up and kisses Hugh’s forehead. “Is it too soon for you?” 

“I need this,” Hugh says firmly. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Hugh sighs. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry Paul, but I can’t. All I can tell you is that I know that right now I need you. I need to feel you. I need your arms around me, your kisses, the pleasure of you having me.” 

“That’s good enough for me,” Paul says and seals his words with a kiss on Hugh’s lips. 

He rises up on his hands and knees as Hugh reluctantly let's go of him, and grabs his pillow. 

“Lift up. I assume this was what you were getting at.” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

Paul gives him another kiss. 

“This isn’t a favor. I intend to enjoy this too.” 

He slips the pillow beneath Hugh’s raised hips, letting his hand briefly rest on the hip bone and caress it before reaching over and rooting through the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed for the lube. He has kept it there for the time when he and Hugh was ready so they wouldn’t have to break the mood getting supplies. 

“Always prepared,” Hugh says with a small chuckle. 

“And I wasn’t even ever a scout.” 

He lubes up his fingers and finds a comfortable position, leaning in over Hugh, one arm under Hugh’s neck and slips his other hand between his legs. He teases his fingers between his buttocks, pressing them lightly against his opening barely breaching the muscle before pulling back. 

Hugh makes an inpatient sound and Paul nuzzles his neck with a laugh. This haven’t changed, Hugh would always get just a little impatient with this part. 

“We have time sweetheart,” he says. “I’m not going anywhere. Not tonight, not ever.” 

“Please?” Hugh asks. 

“Since you ask so nicely.” 

Paul slowly works Hugh open, relishing the small gasps and moans he draws from Hugh as he does it and the way Hugh’s fingers spasmodically clench and unclench where they lay on Paul’s arm. Sometimes he’ll let his fingers slip all the way and let his slippery hand play with Hugh’s cock, which leads to more gasps and moans. 

“Enough,” Hugh gasps, grabbing hold of Paul’s arm. “Enough teasing.” He pulls Paul down into a hot, hungry kiss that leaves Paul dizzy when Hugh lets go of him and tugs his pajamas pants down. Shifting about Paul lets Hugh pull them off him. 

“Take me,” Hugh says, a note of command as much of plea in his voice. 

Hugh’s tone leaves Paul unable to reply with anything but a mute nod. 

Paul is already hard - damn if Hugh haven’t always had that effect on him, just the sounds he makes lights Paul’s body on fire - so it doesn’t take much preparation for him to be ready. He positions himself between Hugh’s legs, the two of them face to face, Paul resting on his elbows above Hugh. 

Paul buries his fac in Hugh’s neck as he pushes into him, to look at him right now would be overwhelming and Paul doesn’t want this to be over too quickly. He feels how Hugh’s hands wander aimlessly up and down his back. When Paul starts to move the fingers grab hold of his shoulders, digging into the muscle and anchoring both of them. 

Paul moves carefully at first, trying to find the right rhythm and not wanting push it all too far too fast. 

“I’m not fragile Paul. I’m not going to break apart in your hands,” Hugh whisper into Paul’s ear, his fingers tangling in Paul’s hair, pulling his face away from Hugh’s neck and locking eyes with him. 

He kisses Paul hungrily, wet and open mouthed, far more demanding than he has ever had in the past. It makes Paul’s blood burn even hotter and he moans into Hugh’s mouth. 

“Please, fuck me,” Hugh says when he stops and lets his head drop back onto the pillow. 

No way he can refuse that request, not when made in that hoarse voice, broken with lust. 

“Okay. Right then.” He cups the side of Hugh’s face, stroking his jawline. “You better hold on.” 

Giving Paul a saucy smile Hugh wraps his legs around Paul’s hips and lets his fingers dig into his shoulder muscles. 

Pulling out part way Paul immediately push back in. Keeping a rapid momentum, he does it again and again, watching Hugh writhe beneath him, feeling his body shivering and watches his eyes flutter close and head titling back, letting Paul kiss all across his throat and Adam’s apple. All the while Hugh’s fingers dig harder and harder into Paul’s shoulders. 

It’s over far sooner than Paul wanted it to be but it’s impossible to hold on for very long with Hugh so willing and encouraging beneath him. With a strangled sound that Paul can’t ever recall uttering before he comes, collapsing on top of Hugh as his arms gives out. Hugh hugs him close as Paul rides it out, scattering kisses across the bruised skin of his shoulders while Paul catches his breath. 

Lying on top of Hugh he can feel Hugh’s hard cock press against his stomach. 

“That can’t be too comfortable,” he mutters. 

“It isn’t. Want to do something about it?” 

Paul doesn’t answer in words but carefully slips out of Hugh and moves up so he’s lying on his side beside him, a little higher up on the pillows than Hugh. He takes Hugh in his arms and kisses him, a kiss that is met with fervor and passion. He lets one hand slide down Hugh’s side, over his hip and gently grabs hold of his cock. The soft, strangled sound Hugh makes when he touches him tells Paul as much as anything how close Hugh is. 

Paul begins to stroke him as they continue to kiss, heated and desperate. Hugh’s fingers tangle in Paul’s hair and pull at the strands until he come with a sharp cry, collapsing in Paul’s arms. Paul can feel the humid pulse of Hugh’s rapid breath against his naked chest and his soft, post-orgasmic shudders. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispers. “I’ve got you.” 

“I know.” 

Paul spots his pants that lies scrunched together at the foot of their bed. Fishing them up with his toes he uses them to rudimentarily clean them up before they both settle down in silence, holding on to each other. Paul doesn’t feel sleepy and though he’s lying still in Paul’s arms, curled up against his chest, Paul can tell that Hugh isn’t about to drift off either. 

After a while Hugh stirs, brushing a hand over Paul’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“I told you, it wasn’t a favor.” 

“I know. But...” Hugh gestures vaguely. 

“I do.” 

Giving him a kiss Hugh sits up and swings his legs off the bed, reaching for his robe. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able sleep any more tonight,” he says. “So I’ll grab a shower and head to the mess.” 

“Want me to come with you?” Paul asks. 

There is a beat of silence before Hugh answers, “You should probably try to get some more sleep if you can.” 

“Mmmm, but do you _want_ me to?” 

“I wouldn’t object.” 

“Then I’ll join you. I’d just lie here and miss you.” 

Their shower is slow, the two of them taking turns in washing each other. They take much longer than needed to just get clean, slowly exploring each other, soaped up hands gliding over shoulders, neck, arms, chests, slowly and softly with no rush and no fire from pressing arousal. When they’re both clean they lazily dry each other off before dressing, all of it done in comfortable silence before heading to the mess. 

On a space ship there’s no real night, all stations need to be manned at all hours of the day, but it is mid-shift so both the corridors and the mess are quiet with very few people about. 

Hugh orders a cup of honeyed mint tea, Paul a coffee, then they find a quiet corner table, just for the two of them. Neither speaks, but when they have sat down Paul places his hand on top of Hugh’s where it lies on the top of the table. Hugh turns his hand over and grabs Paul’s in turn and they sit in silence, sipping their drinks, each lost in his own thoughts. 


End file.
